


Breeding Ground: Giving In

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Melinda May finally gives in to her taboo temptations to young charge. First posted as a bonus chapter on November 22nd, 2019 on my blog
Relationships: Harry Potter/Melinda May
Series: Breeding Ground [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 18





	Breeding Ground: Giving In

**Giving In(Melinda May from Agents of SHIELD)**

* * *

  
Years ago, when Melinda May swore to protect a broken, but extremely powerful, little boy, she had no idea this would happen. Harry pulled Melinda into a warm embrace from behind. He was most certainly not that little boy any more, seventeen years old. Melinda breathed heavily as Harry kissed her down her neck and ran his fingers down her body with a hot sigh. 

“You know I can’t say no to you when you do that,” Melinda said. 

“I know, I know you well,” Harry said. “Remind me again, who told me to know the weaknesses of their friends and family, just as much as their enemies. So, in case their compromised, you can bring them down.”

Oh, this was not quite what Melinda had in mind when she had those teachings. Harry made her squirm underneath his hands. Her night dress slid down and Harry cupped her breasts to make Melinda breath out. Something about Harry’s magic just brought out a more ravenous woman deep within the skilled Agent of SHIELD.

Harry learned from some of the very best and had a certain skill set which had proven to be very useful. The Black Widow took him under his wing and Natasha taught him a lot. However, while Melinda thought Agent Romanoff was training him in combat, she trained him in so much more than that. And eventually, the student topped the teacher in skills. Harry’s skilled allowed him to bed a lot of the lovely female agents of SHIELD. Natasha, Bobbi, Daisy, Jemma, just to name a few, and now Melinda squirmed just as well.

Legally, she was his guardian, but it was obviously who was in charge of this relationship. Harry kissed Melinda on the lips very hard and ran his hand down her. Melinda’s eager hands moved to pull down Harry’s shorts and reveal his big beautiful cock.

“You know you want this, Mum.”

The reminder of their relationship sent tremors down Melinda’s spine. Just as much as Harry pushed his fingers all the way down into the horny agent’s pussy. Melinda May gave off an impression of a strict, no-nonsense woman. On the field, she kicked ass and did not care who knew it. 

Now, Harry was three fingers in deep and had her whimpering like a starved kitten. Starved for milk of a different time. Harry pulled his cock out and he put it in front of Melinda’s face. She grabbed onto Harry and slid the heavy piece of meat all the way down her throat.

“Mmmm!” Melinda moaned.

The second Harry pushed his prick into her mouth, he had Melinda right where he wanted her. His hands looped around Melinda May’s hair and he pushed all the way deep into her mouth. She sucked his cock hungrily, with lust and desire burning through her eyes. 

Harry pumped all the way down into her mouth and made Melinda just cry out in pleasure. Oh, every inch of this prick driven down her throat made Melinda thirst for him even more. Harry pushed down her throat and humped her mouth.

“It’s coming. You’re ready to taste my cum?

Melinda bobbed her mouth up and down and wanted Harry to unload his cum into her. Harry dragged his fingers down her scalp and added some stimulation right before he blew a huge load down her throat. 

Harry picked up the pace and rocked down into her body. Melinda let out a triumphant sight from Harry blasting his cum all the way down her throat. The inside of Melinda May’s mouth had been coated by spurt after spurt of semen just fired down her throat.

“Yes,” Melinda said lustfully as she pulled away from him. “You taste divine, honey.”

She sucked it down and Harry stripped Melinda down. Ageless, beautiful, Harry enjoyed touching and kissing every inch of his adoptive mother’s body. Melinda gasped out as Harry put his fingers down against her and stroked Melinda’s clit to drive her completely wild. 

“I want you in me,” Melinda said. “Don’t let me hanging.”

“Never leave an agent hanging,” Harry told her. 

“Good boy, but I need it now.”

Harry pushed his swollen prick deep into Melinda’s greedy canal. The beautiful woman squirmed underneath him as Harry pushed down into her. He ran his hands down Melinda’s hot legs and kissed them all over Melinda rocked her hips up and down to allow Harry to push all the way inside of her. 

Oh, Melinda could see Harry’s eyes swimming with lust. It caused the inside of her body to tighten up. The faster Harry plunged into her, the more Melinda craved this. She pushed up and met Harry’s thrusts. He just rocked her body, slamming down all the way into her from behind.

“Cum for me,” Harry said. “Mmm, that sweet pussy feels good wrapped around my hard dick.”

Melinda let out a cry of pleasure as Harry bottomed out inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her hard and he rocked her over and over again to push her to the breaking point. Melinda just clutched all the way down onto his throbbing hard cock and milked him. 

The horniness of the SHIELD agent only increased. Melinda cried out from Harry hoisting her legs against his shoulders and plowing down onto him. He pumped faster and harder into her. His hips were a blur and his large balls, they were about ready to leave their mark on Melinda. 

No words, just actions. Melinda milked her charge’s prick and Harry pushed all the way into her. His hands squeezed her breasts for a spell and switched playing with her legs. The magic spread all over Melinda May and she had no recourse other than to let it all lose and cum hard. She spurted like a fountain over Harry.

“So close,’ Harry breathed on her. “One more time for good flavor.”

Harry bent down and sucked on Melinda’s juicy nipples to drive her nuts with pleasure. The thrusts grew in depths the faster Harry pounded down into her tight body. She rocked up and down as Harry rode her to an orgasm.

Melinda’s insides flared up in pleasure. She turned slightly, and Harry ran his hands over her body. He embraced Melinda tightly from behind. 

Agent Melinda May’s toes curled the second Harry pushed his deep cock inside of her. He grabbed onto her legs and locked her in time. This position allowed Harry to stimulate all areas, starting with the tips of her toes. Harry channeled the power through all pleasure zones and sent May spurting all over the place with endless waves of lust. 

“One more,” Melinda gasped for him. “Please.” 

Harry skillfully and endlessly drove himself down through her body. Her tight cunt wrapped around him tightly and released her juices all over the place. She spurted like a madwoman as Harry pushed into her to rock her up and down with the heat only increasing. 

“One more,” Harry breathed on her neck.

“Mmmm!”

Harry sucked Melinda’s earlobes and made her spurt a little bit more. He pushed into her body deeply and pounded the gorgeous woman aggressively. She clamped down onto him and milked him hard. Her eyes turned into a blur as Harry rocked her.

It was her duty to make sure Harry achieved his release. She took a vow to make sure all of Harry’s needs were taken care of. And while Melinda never in her wildest dreams thought this was the case, she did follow through with all of her promises and clamp down on to Harry to milk him hard.

“Cum for me,” Melinda said. “Fill your mother’s pussy up with your thick, juicy seed. You know you want it, you know you want to do it.”

Harry bounced himself against Melinda’s tight body. Her pussy wrapped around Harry and clutched him very hard. Oh, he was so close, so close to bursting inside of her. He could feel it. Melinda skillfully milked him and knew all of his sensitive spots. Of course, Harry was very durable and a hard nut to crack.

He made sure Melinda had one more vigorous orgasm before he ended it. Before he sent his seed just spurting into her body and filled her up completely. 

The two tapered off to a very sticky end. Harry pressed against Melinda and rocked her until he cream pied the woman. Melinda just broke out into a soft cry as Harry filled her with her very potent and thick seed.

The aftermath resulted in Harry pressing himself against the older woman’s body and caressing her. Her nipples ached the more Harry touched her all over. 

In some ways, he took care of her, just as much as she took care of him.   
**End.**


End file.
